There Is No Escaping
by EphemeralSakura
Summary: SasuSaku Cannon Verse- Once he falls in love, nothing will ever be the same again.


Never a morning had felt so sweet and sensible before. The softness of the silk sheets caressing his skin at the slightest breeze coming from the window. An intriguing and sweet taste in his slightly swallowed lips. And that perfume spread all over his bed and his body. A perfume so seductive and inebriating that had penetrated his nostrils and messed all of his senses. The boy was so lost in that scent and on pretty much everything else that his lips were curled up in a bright smile even without his concern. It was a genuine smile that seemed to be showing a self-pride and a huge satisfaction because of the previous night. Such a beautiful night with a beautiful pink haired girl that would never leave his head, even if she had already left his bed by the time he opened his eyes.

The girl with whom he had shared one of the best moments of his life had left the place hours before. As a busy medical ninja, she couldn't afford sleeping until past 10am. She had to go to the hospital and save lives. That girl was certainly strict when it came to her own obligations as a medic, yet, even if she was all so ruled, the Uchiha couldn't help but imagining her version from the last night. The version that only he knew. The version that had all of her walls down and had her completely exposed body pressed against his. Remembering that version made him let out an honest chuckle that resonated through the whole room that had been the scenario of their true love spectacle. She was perfect that night. With all her scars and those dazzling eyes. She is perfect, with those lips of hers and those words that, in an almost inaudible tone, came out as a secret.

 _I love you._

At that moment, Sasuke realized she had changed. Her cheeks turned ever redder and her heart started to beat faster. Maybe she didn't want him to have heard, but it was too late. He had heard it and definitely had liked it. From that moment on, Haruno Sakura turned from an annoying teammate to the only candidate able to hold his heart. Perhaps that was the so called love that people usually feel for each other. The love that made people act like idiots and feel weird all the time. The kind of love he was feeling for that girl. And it felt really good, indeed.

Once that pure smile of his became a smirk, the raven haired boy, after stretching his tired arms all over the bed, decided that it was time to wake up and start a new day. A day where he would finally be in a relationship with someone. The first days of their lives and the first thing he was going to do was taking a shower. Even if in his mind he couldn't stop thinking that it would be a waste to wash her evidences from him, Sasuke decided to do it anyways. It was not like the scene from the previous night would never happen again. After all, they were together, right?

—

Locking the door behind him and leaving the Uchiha district behind, the Sharingan holder, with both of his hands protected by his pockets, started his every day route around the village. He was supposed to go and meet the blonde hero for a morning sparing before the traditional team 7 lunch meeting. That reunion happened almost every week since all of the members gave value to the moments spent together. It wasn't always that the whole team 7 could be fully reunited for there were always those who were in solo missions or even with the ANBU. Missing that kind of appointment when all of them were free was only forgiven in a case of extreme emergency. And Sasuke considered his whole after-sex excitement a huge emergency. The Uchiha wanted her all for himself. He wanted to pick her up at the hospital and take her out for lunch in a place where she wouldn't eat ramen like always. He wanted her eyes exclusively on him and her smiles only for him. Sasuke didn't want to have lunch with the team, he wanted to have lunch with his girlfriend. However, since he knew it would be hard to fool Naruto, the raven haired boy wanted to, at least, pick her up at her working place. He was going to be a gentleman towards his own girlfriend and he would have the pleasure to walk around the prettiest girl of the village. Maybe it would be a good idea to let her know about his plans.

Modifying his usual route, Sasuke made a way that consisted in passing by the Konoha hospital first. Without much trouble, the boy passed through the scared nurses and since the receptionist was also afraid of him, the main hallway of the hospital was free for him to do as he pleased. It was a good thing that the Uchiha was coming with good purposes.

At first, going to her office seemed the right thing to do. He knew the way due to the many times he and Naruto had entered there to ask something for her, and even if she was busy, there would always be a chair for him to sit on. It all seemed the right thing to be done, but thanks to his lack of patience in that morning, Sasuke activated his sharingan and started to search for her chakra signature around, which, due to that huge amount, wasn't hard to find.

The boy followed the way through the hallways and it lead him to the operation room. She was probably in the middle of a surgery and there was no way of knowing when she would come out. It could take hours, but fortunately, the Uchiha only had to wait for some minutes before the pinkette could finally exit that room. Her hair was tied up in a bun and her apron was a little stained in blood. There were some drops os sweat rolling down her face which indicated that it had been a difficult and exhaustive procedure. Yet, due to the smile that was found on her face, Sasuke knew it had been a success. That girl was really amazing.

When her eyes finally acknowledged his presence, the first thing Sakura did was changing her smiling expression to a concerned one. The girl knew that whenever one of her teammates came after her at the hospital chances were that they they were either dying or sick or in need of something useless that would end up in an explosion. Nothing good could come from a visit from one of them, especially from the Uchiha alone. And especially after that night.

" Hey Sakura."

" hey Sasuke... What brings you here? Is there anything wrong?"

" uh? You're so silly... Why would anything be wrong?"

"... Because that's the only reason why you and Naruto come here... To tell me about a new problem. So, what did you two do this time?"

" Hn, nothing…."

" really? Then, why are you here?"

" Tch what do you think? I came here to ask my girlfriend out for lunch."

With that cocky smirk on his face and that arrogant voice coming out of his lips, Sasuke stood there as he was waiting for her reaction. A blush or a smile would fit the scene perfectly, he thought. Especially because none of them had even talked about dating before. He had been the first to conclude such thing. He had been the one to take the lead and he was sure she was going to like that dominant side of his. He was sure she was going to be happy about it, but unexpectedly by the boy, Sakura didn't seem to know anything at all about being his girlfriend. So, instead of a smile or a blush, the pink haired girl kept a blank expression on her face. She didn't seem to know what had just happened with the Uchiha heir.

" g-girlfriend? Since when, Sasuke?"

" Hn, don't act dumb, Sakura... After last night it is obvious that we will become boyfriend and girlfriend."

" and where did you take that from?"

" Tch, I've always learned that we only do those kind of things with the ones we love... In this case, with my girlfriend. So, what about kissing me good morning? You left too early…"

Still holding that pose, the boy took one step closer to the medic and leaned down a little so she could, indeed, kiss him good morning. It seemed the right thing to be done, yet, the only thing Sakura did was taking a step back and in a low and careful- but still sincere- tone, she started saying what would ruin his mood instantly.

" ... Good morning kiss? Sasuke... There won't be any good morning kiss because I'm not your girlfriend... Just because we slept together once, it doesn't mean we will become a couple."

His smile disappeared right away and an anger expression took over him. How could she be saying such things? She was lying, he thought, but that was not the kind of feeling that he was seeing in her face. Actually, at that same instant, he didn't see any kind of emotion in her face. Sakura had become cold as ice. Just like he once was, but Sasuke wouldn't accept her change that easily. He wouldn't accept that new Sakura.

" Hn, what are you saying, Sakura? You told me you loved me. It was something special, don't you think?"

" yeah but... It was just a one night stand... Nothing more…."

" and what about your confession?" He emphasized. "I'm not deaf."

" ... That was a mistake."

" it didn't seem wrong at that time... And it doesn't seem wrong now."

The way his dark orbs were staring deeply inside her emerald ones was just too intense for the girl to bare. Sakura knew that she couldn't let her feelings out, not anymore. Saying such words were, in fact, a mistake. She shouldn't have said it. She should have kept them inside. She shouldn't have let him know and have it against her, but for what she could see, it was already too late. He knew about her love and he was already using it against her. It wasn't fair. She couldn't simply hear those words coming from him without that strange hope returning to her heart. No, it wasn't time to have her hopes destroyed anymore. It was time to go, not to return. And going also meant staying away from him.

" Tch, look, Sasuke... I'm sorry if I made you think like that but... It's the truth... There is nothing between us. And now I have to go... I guess I'll see you later, right? I'm really sorry."

Glancing over his shoulder one last time, Sasuke saw as the girl started to walk away from him, mixing herself with some nurses in the middle of the hallway. Sakura knew she just couldn't stay there any longer. She wouldn't have the courage to be cold towards him again, so, walking away seemed the best idea. Unfortunately, there was only thing she forgot at that time. She forgot that he was an Uchiha. And an Uchiha never does a one night stand. And he would make sure to scream it so everyone could hear.

With his voice completely amplified and gathering the attention of all of those who were crossing the hallway in that exact moment, Uchiha Sasuke started his speech.

" oh, so you're saying that after all that wild night you don't want anything with me, Sakura? I didn't think you were that kind of woman. Hn." He smirked. "at least you're not charging me for anything."

Seeing all the eyes turned to her and listening to many whisperers related to her proximity with the Uchiha, the medical ninja, with her cheeks as red as a tomato due to the embarrassment, went back to where he was, grabbed his hand and dragged both of them to a small room that seemed to be where the brooms and buckets were kept. That cubicle barely accommodated one person, let alone two. The proximity between them was something really provocative for any full of hormones teenager. And his hormones were really starting to take over his body.

" What the hell!? Why did you call me a whore in front of the whole hospital!? What if they misjudge it!? I will lose all of my credibility!"

" Hn... You're no better than any of those women if what happened last night didn't mean anything. Do you do it with other men very often?"

The sound of a dry slap echoed around that whole closet and through the whole hallway, attracting curious workers to listen to every single word of the Konoha's most complicated couple. He had certainly crossed the limits with those words.

" ... How dare you!? I'm not a whore! I don't do it with other men! I don't do it if the person isn't special!"

" ... If I'm special then... " He held her hands, and pulled her closer. " be my girlfriend. I also think you're special so there is no problem, right?"

That statement didn't seem like an invitation, but more like an order. Sasuke wouldn't take a "no" as an answer. He wouldn't let her walk away from that place, from his arms, without the words he had been wanting to hear. She would admit that again. Even if that was the last thing he did, he would make her his girlfriend.

With a completely speechless girl being held by his hands, the avenger looked tenderly at her lips and then, slowly, he lifted his eyes up to her owns as if asking for permission to have her. His eyes were the cause of her worst nightmares and the biggest reason for her to want to sleep and dream again. His eyes haunted her and gave her hope every day. How could she ever say no to those eyes? It was impossible, especially for her.

" Sasuke... This is... Wrong. You and I... We are teammates. We can't compromise our team."

" and who cares about the team right now? You're the only one I can think about. Look…" He soft;y caressed her cheek with his thumb. " if you're afraid of getting hurt again, then forget it... I've changed... I've even learned to smile."

"... Stop this... This isn't fair. This isn't love..." She said as answering his touch by tilting her head towards it. It was clear that her body was slowly betraying her senses.

" isn't it? Hn, then tell me you don't love me anymore and I'll stop... I'll leave you alone if you can do it."

And suddenly, it became hard to breath. It were only four words. How come she couldn't say them? How come she couldn't lie to him after everything that happened between them? Perhaps the answer for this question was him. It was always him and it would always be. Him. The love of her life.

" I-I... I-I…."

" you…."

" I-I... I can't do this."

" Hn." He smirked and he knew he had won again.

Pulling her by the waist and bumping their pelvis against each other's, the raven haired boy captured her lips in a deep kiss that didn't take any effort to be responded. Sakura wrapped her arms around him as he kept pulling her up in order to help her reaching his size. The small closet soon became big again and the silence coming from inside of it was leaving the ones who were peeking from outside impatient. Did he kiss her? Did she kiss him back? Are they finally staying together? What would happen to their favorite reality show? They wouldn't know, not until those two decided to get out of that closet.

After some good ten minutes, and after the girl remembered that she had work to do, both of them decided to leave that cubicle. The avenger, in order to try to keep her with him for some more minutes, held her waist as much as he could, but once the pinkette managed to set herself free, the door was easy to open. With an accidental slam on the door, all of the curious ears were busted. Between women and men, all of them got scared and ran away from the crime scene, a little too late, of course. Her cheeks were flushed in a soft color of red and her clothes were a little messed up. Her eyes were furiously glaring at all the ones who were trying to get rid of the guilty as her hand was lifted up in the air. The girl was, definitely, mad. And he found her extremely beautiful at that time.

" I can't believe you were spying on me! That will be remembered!"

There was a small blood stain on the Uchiha's shirt and a smirk was playing on his lips as his fingers carefully caressed them. It was a feeling like no other and seeing her angry like that just made him want to kiss her again, but in order to let her regain her air, the Uchiha chose to do something different before leaving her with her work. Something different, yet, equally provocative.

" you better run because I wil-"

With small steps, the boy approached her from behind and slowly kissed the back of her neck. His lips were softly nibbling the area as her cheeks became as red as two tomatoes and both of her emerald eyes widened. It was quite a surprise for the girl, and since her answer had forcedly become a _"yes"_ , Sakura knew she would have to get used to this new stage of her life. She would have to get used to having a boyfriend called Uchiha Sasuke.

" Hn, I'll pick you up later then, girlfriend."

" And do I have a choice?."

"... Not really."

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
